Where No Duckman Has Gone Before
Where No Duckman Has Gone Before is the 27th episode of season 4. Plot In this parody of Star Trek: the Original Series, ''Captain Duckman and his crew face off against Khan Chicken and his army of multi-coloured alien babes. Notes *Duckman's William Shatner-esque rendition of "Mr. Tambourine Man" is cut from the DVD version. *This is James Doohan's final television appearance as a guest star before his death on 20 July 2005. * Leonard Nimoy and James Doohan played Spock and Scotty in the original ''Star Trek series and subsequent movies. In the episode Nimoy plays himself, and Doohan voices Kardassian. * Marina Sirtis played Deanna Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation and subsequent movies, in the episode she played Aurora Abromowitz. * The name "Kardassian" is a play on Cardassian, a recurring race in several Star Trek TV series, and a reference to O.J.'s lawyer. * Khan Chicken attempts to torture Duckman with brain slugs – echoing a similar scene in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * Mr. Cornfed attempts to state Spock's famous "Needs of the many" dialogue from Star Trek II, though he keeps messing it up. * Fluffy & Uranus assume the infamous Red Shirt roles. * Jason Alexander is a big fan of Star Trek and credits William Shatner for his interest in acting. Alexander later played Kirk in UPN's The Ultimate Trek special in 1999. * Instead of a Vulcan, Mr. Cornfed is a "Vulvan", a play on the word vulva, the area below the stomach and above the vagina. * Duckman says "Star date, 90210." A reference to Beverly Hills: 90210 * Khan Chicken's female alien crew are all recoloured versions of background characters from Ajax's school, except for the main one with the flower in her hair, who is Girlfriend Emily from Exile in Guyville. * When Duckman goes into a cave and finds a clone of himself, it is a reference to the Star Trek episode Up the Long Ladder. * Khan Chicken and his crew are crushed by the SkyLab space station at one point. * Charlesov and Mambo ask the captain if an alien from the movie Alien ''can ride abord in exchange for working as a tailor. * King Chicken and Duckman fighting to the death are from the Star Trek episodes ''Amok Time ''and ''Arena. * The opening of the episode is a reference to the Star Trek episode A Piece of the Action. * The entire episode is just a dream had by Leonard Nimoy, making it non-canon. Cast of Characters *Eric T. Duckman as Captain Eric T. Duckman (Captain James T. Kirk) *Cornfed Pig as Mr. Cornfed (Mr. Spock) *Ajax Duckman as Mr. Ajax (Scotty) *Bernice Hufnagel as Lt. Bernhura (Lt. Uhura) *Charles Duckman as Charlesov (Chekov) *Mambo Duckman as Mambo (Sulu) *Art DeSalvo as Art "Bones" McSalvo (Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy) *King Chicken as Khan Chicken (Khan) Memorable Quotes "To infinity and beyond!" "Different franchise, sir." :–'Captain Duckman' and Mr. Cornfed "I'll be back." "Different franchise, sir." "I know. That's why I'm evil." :–'Khan Chicken' and Mr. Cornfed "Uh, Houston, we have a problem." "Different fran—" "SHUT UP!" :–'Captain Duckman', Mr. Cornfed and Art "Bones" McSalvo "Is he dead?" "Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a rodeo clown!" (Captain Duckman and Mr. Cornfed just stare) "Well, I'm not a rodeo clown." "Who's Jim?" "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I'M A RODEO CLOWN! AND YOU'RE NOT JIM!" :–'Captain Duckman' and Art "Bones" McSalvo "Mr. Sulu." "Mambo." "Whatever." :–'Captain Duckman' and Mambo Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes